


Kawa z cynamonem

by juana_a



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Quiet Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>to wszystko wina kawy z cynamonem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kawa z cynamonem

**Author's Note:**

> tekst powstał na fikatonie 5 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/)

O tym, że Stella uwielbiała kawę z cynamonem, wiedzieli chyba wszyscy. Kiedy do laboratorium przychodził ktoś nowy, jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, o których się dowiadywał, był absolutny zakaz dotykania zielonej puszki z gwiazdkami z napisem: _Cyjanek. Nie dotykać._ Oczywiście, cyjanek nie był cyjankiem, ale cynamonem, o czym dowiadywali się znacznie później, zwykle przypadkiem zastając Stellę wsypującą tenże cyjanek do kawy.

Na kawę z cynamonem próbowali już Stellę podrywać chyba wszyscy. Albo prawie. Mac nie próbował, ale to się naprawdę nie liczyło. Czasami im pozwalała, zawsze to dodatkowa kawa z cynamonem. Poza tym lubiła wypróbowywać, kto robi najlepszą. Robiła nawet notatki, a kiedy do zespołu dołączyła Lindsay (której kawę z cynamonem pobiła dopiero kawa zaparzona przez Adama) i okazało się, że ona również robi notatki, zaczęły je porównywać i analizować. Najzabawniejsze było, jak Flack wszedł do baru, kiedy porównywały ostatnie badania. Spojrzał na nie przerażony i zapytał, czy analizują też alkohole, które zamawia. Stella postanowiła nie odpowiadać.

Kawa z cynamonem potrafiła zrobić ze Stellą prawie wszystko i prawdopodobnie bez niej to by się po prostu nie wydarzyło.

Był późny, zimowy wieczór, niedługo przed świętami. Stella i Lindsay wreszcie wyszły z pracy. To był długi dzień z trudną sprawą. Padał gęsty śnieg, światła neonów odbijały się w drobnych płatkach, mróz szczypał twarze, ze wszystkich stron było słychać przyciszone dźwięki kolęd.

Stella wiedziała, że nie powinna tego robić, ale mieszkanie było puste, w barku było za dużo alkoholu, który można by było pić w długą, zimową, samotną noc, a kawa Lindsay zawsze była przyprawiona odrobiną dobrego humoru. Czasami Stella myślała, że Don ma trochę racji, kiedy nazywa Lindsay czarodziejką.

Kiedy Lindsay parzyła kawę, Stella oglądała kolekcję jej płyt, zastanawiając się, co włączyć. Żadna z nich nie miała ochoty słuchać kolęd, więc Stella wyjęła z półki płytę Tori Amos i odszukała Winter.

Kawa z cynamonem była gorąca i pachniała wspomnieniami, a one grały w scrabble, ich drobne palce przesuwały literki po planszy i Stella pomyślała, że powinna wyjść. Nie wyszła, a Lindsay nalała wino do kieliszków i zaparzyła następną kawę z cynamonem. Stella była zmęczona, alkohol szybko uderzył jej do głowy, a kawa z cynamonem na ustach Lindsay obiecywała nowy, nieznany smak.

Pierwszy pocałunek był prawie niewinny, żeby sprawdzić, spróbować, czy kawa z cynamonem będzie smakowała inaczej, będzie smakowała Lindsay, czy to Lindsay będzie smakowała kawą z cynamonem. Smakowała kawą z cynamonem, winem i tęsknotą. Jej usta były miękkie i spragnione, poddały się jej własnym bez oporu i rozchyliły się zapraszająco. Stella odsunęła się lekko i spojrzała w oczy Lindsay, zasnute teraz lekką mgiełką, jakby szukając w nich jakiegokolwiek potwierdzenia. Palce Lindsay zacisnęły się na jej nadgarstku i Stella poczuła własne przyspieszone tętno, rozgrzaną przez wino, kawę z cynamonem i Lindsay krew.

Drugi pocałunek był gwałtowny, jakby potrzebowały go do życia, jakby miał im zastąpić oddech, który traciły. Stella miękkim ruchem odgarnęła włosy Lindsay z policzka i wplotła w nie palce, przesuwając je lekko w stronę karku, szukając tego malutkiego wgłębienia między czaszką a kręgosłupem. Lindsay westchnęła i odchyliła głowę, kiedy Stella je znalazła i delikatnymi ruchami zaczęła je masować. Stella uśmiechnęła się lekko, a jej usta musnęły szyję Lindsay, której palce nagle znalazły się na piersi Stelli, rozpinając powoli guziki jej bluzki.

Kiedy Stella leżała na dywanie, a ogień z kominka przeglądał się w jej nagim ciele, Lindsay sięgnęła po kubek z kawą i zanurzyła w nim palce. Malowała na brzuchu Stelli wzorki, wypisywała formuły i litery, a potem powoli zlizywała z niej kawę z cynamonem, która teraz smakowała Stellą i wpadającą przez otwarte okno nowojorską zimą.

Nagle okazało się, że gwiazdy wcale nie są tak daleko i łatwiej dosięgnąć nieba niż z niego wrócić. Ich oddechy uspokajały się powoli. Lindsay oparła głowę na piersi Stelli, która delikatnie głaskała jej miękkie włosy. Przykryły się narzutą z kanapy, bo żadna z nich nie miała ochoty wstawać, a droga do sypialni wydawała się odległa i usłana kamieniami. Nie wiedziały nawet, kiedy zasnęły, pieszczone przez blask ognia i lekkie podmuchy zimowego wiatru. Mieszkanie wciąż pachniało kawą z cynamonem.


End file.
